Guyver Unit
The Guyver Units, also known as G-Units or simply Guyvers, are mysterious, symbiotic bio-organic mechanisms that bond with a host, enhancing the host's own capabilities. Origins The Guyver Units were designed as an all-purpose environmental suit for the purposes of the Creators (believed to be a group of aliens of different species). Although classifed as armor, the G-Unit also changes many aspects of the hosts biological system, including the removal and rearranging of organs. Besides increasing the powers of a human being when he/she wears it (more than when the Creators themselves wore the armor), it also frees them from the will and telepathic commands of the Creators themselves. This led to the naming of "Guyver", which in the Creators langauge means "Out of Control". While extraordinarily resilient, there are a number of things that can damage and even destroy an activated Guyver. The various Enzyme-type Zoanoids were specifically developed to exude a type of acid that dissolves the Bio-Booster Armor. A battle-trained, experienced Zoalord has enough pure power to destroy a Guyver, as do some of the Hyper Zoanoids. Finally, the Creators developed a tool called the 'Unit-Remover'. It actually deletes host data from the Control Metal, forcing the Guyver to return to its inactive state. The condition of the human host after being subjected to the Remover's effects is unclear. Unlike the Zoanoids, the Guyver is humanoid in form - mostly because all known hosts are human. The Guyver would have been used by the command crew element of Creator spaceships and in later chapters, Shō uses his Control Metal to speak telepathically with one of the craft. A Guyver Unit itself is semi-sentient and can act on its own to a limited extent if its host is unable to direct it. In this mode, it will usually take no action except to defend itself from what it perceives to be a threat. Guyver I was in this mode when he first assumed his bioboosted form, when he was regenerated by the Control Metal in Kronos headquarters and when he killed the Zoanoid his father had been turned into. It is presumably also this semi-sentience that prevents the host from disengaging the armor if they have sustained injuries that would prove fatal without the Guyver's protection and ability to rapidly heal from damage. Guyver I has demonstrated the ability to regrow approximately 50% of the host's brain and skull in a matter of minutes. The first Guyver (labeled "Guyver-0") was the result of experimentation conducted by the Creators eons ago on the effects of the Guyver unit that has successfully bonded with their newly developed weapons. The results were astounshing, but newly-developed psonic shielding liberated the human subject from the Creators' control. The newly-created creature turned on the Creators and even destroying one of their ships. As such, the bio-booster human was named 'Guyver' (a word meaning "out of control" in the Creators' language, though other versions give it as "beyond the norm" and Bioboosted Armor Guyver gives the meaning as "not to specification"). They gave the 'Unit Remover' to Archanfel who then proceeded to remove the Unit from the human and incinerate him. Guyvers , Guyver 0, Guyver I, and Guyver II Female. In the back, from left to right: Guyver Gigantic Dark and Guyver Gigantic.]] Guyver 0 *Unit Holder: Unnamed Cro-magnon *Gender: Male *Appearance: Dark, with a unique collar around the neck. An unusual shade that can appear green/brown or even pink at times. *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown Guyver I *Unit Holder: Sho Fukamachi *Gender: Male *Appearance: Light coloured and simple, usually a shade of light blue/teal. *Height: 174 cm *Weight: 261 kg Guyver II Male *Unit Holder: Oswald A. Lisker *Gender: Male *Appearance: Asymmetrical features, wide sonic swords, light coloured, usually yellow. *Height: 210 cm *Weight: 360 kg Female *Unit Holder: Valcuria/Valkyria *Gender: Female *Appearance: Simple and light colored, usually pink/violet, more curvy figure. *Height: 181 cm *Weight: 262 kg Guyver III *Unit Holder: Agito Makishima *Gender: Male *Appearance: Dark and spiky, with extra sonic swords, sometimes given a tint of purple. *Height: 191 cm *Weight: 328 kg Powers and Devices As the human race was developed as a weapon, the unit gives humans super-strength, incredible speed, strong armor and various weapons and abilities: Bio-Enhancement *'Biological Enhancement:' This is the primary ability of the G-Unit. It has been stated that the organism that composes the majority of the G-Unit and the Guyver itself was engineered to adapt and change to it's host. This would mean that the form of the bio-booster armor changes based on the species equpping it. It is has been shown that the Advents/Uranus were nowhere near as powerful as a human equipping the G-Unit. This is most likely because humans were engineered to be weapons and thus have tremendous destructive potential locked in their DNA. The armor itself draws out the full genetic potential of its host and it can be assumed that the powers and abilities of an armored organism depend on the genetics of the organism. In general the armor will most likely boost all of the physical capabilites of its hosts without distinction and raise the strength, speed, stamina, endurance, and reflexes of all its hosts. The armor will also protect any host from harsh environments that could hurt or even kill the host. Regeneration *'Regeneration/Accelerated Healing:' The organism that composes the majority of the Bio Boosted Armor is capable of reparing and regrowing any part of itself or it's host at an extremely high rate. So extreme is this ability that it was able to completely regenerate Guyver I from only a few cells attached to the control metal. Even when a only a part (Guyver I's hand) survived it still regenerated into a full independent organism. Sonics *'Sonic Emitters': The two orbs at the Guyver's mouth that produce highly destructive sound waves known as the "Sonic Buster" (聲波爆破, Shōha Bakuha). Literally means "Sound Wave Destructive Blast". At full power, the sound waves produced by the weapon not merely batter or shake the object, but in fact "hone in" on its molecular resonance frequency, causing it to literally disintegrate into a cloud of disparate particles. Mega Smasher Mega-Smasher: Two high-power particle cannons contained beneath the Guyver's chest armor. It should be noted that the Mega-Smasher is considered, in Guyver canon, to be the most powerful particle beam weapon in existence on Earth. It has been shown heavily gouging Mount Minakami, as proof of its raw power. The upgraded versions in the Gigantic version of the armor are even more powerful at 100 times the power of the Mega-Smasher. The Gigantic version of the Mega-Smasher is called the Giga-Smasher. In Bioboosted Armor Guyver, the Mega-Smasher is shown to require a significant amount of time to recharge after being fired. Its original name literally means "entire chest particle cannon". Analysis by Chronos estimated the power output of the weapon to be well in excess of one hundred megawatts - similar to the energy needs of an aircraft carrier. Nevertheless, the beam can be resisted with a sufficiently potent force field; Neo-Zektoll 'split' the beam path with an electromagnetic field, indicating the cannon fires charged particles and not, for instance, neutrons. Archanfel has proven quite capable of not merely resisting but deflecting the beam back at its source. Beams *'Head Beam': A multi-directional laser mounted just above the Control Metal on the Guyver's head. In the 2005 anime series, Lisker explains it utilizes excess body heat. Blades *'High Frequency Wave-Vibration Swords': Blades that extend from the Guyver's forearms; they can bend and lengthen at will, folding into short spikes, or extending into meter-long swords. These blades vibrate at an extremely high frequency allowing them to cut through almost any material with ease by interfering with molecular bonds. Also known as Sonic Swords. Its name literally stands for "high vibration wave swords." Though formidable, they are limted in a number of ways. Their range can be exploited do to their forearm locations. The blades can be canceled out by other vibrational swords of similar power, often resulting in painful ear aching sound caused by their resonating soundwaves near one another. Another flaw is, that despite their vibrating nature, corrosive liquids and explosions can easily destroy them on contact, provided either is of strong enough potency. *'Gravity Control Orb/Controller': The Gravity Controller siphons gravitational energy from a higher dimension. Two main uses include giving the Guyver the ability to fly and to unleash destructive gravity waves in the form of a directed "Gravity Cannon", also known as the "Pressure Cannon" (重壓砲, Jūatsuhō). It could also be used to block attacks like a small temporary shield. Senses *'Hyper Sense': Each Guyver displays two metallic orbs on either side of its head. These orbs give the Guyver the ability to sense electromagnetic fields outside of their direct line of physical sight. The manga often displays this as an outline of whatever body the Guyver is sensing. It also appears to have some thermal sensing properties. This ability was demonstrated early by Guyver I and has gone unnamed until its recent usage by the unknown female Guyver. The Gigantic exhibits two sets of these organs. Control *'Control Metal' (制御装置/控制金屬 Seigyō Sōchi/Kōsei Kinzoku): It is located on the Guyver's forehead, this metal button-like sphere regulates the energy flow between the organism and the host's body, as well as preventing the alien parasite that the Guyver system is based on from literally eating its host alive. It also stores the genetic structure and memories of its host, so that if the host is injured or killed, it regenerates that host from even the smallest bits of genetic material (even regenerating scars made by past wounds). It can also be assumed that it is because the control metal stores the mind and memories of it's host that the host is immune to telepathic control/manipulation. This memory storage feature is also why if the host is brain damaged or almost destroyed, when the host is regenerated they regain any memories that would be lost due to brain damage (as when Sho regenerated his memories prior to being destroyed were completely intact). If the Control Metal is destroyed, the Unit absorbs its host. The Control Metal has tentacles that reach into the host's brain and is the hard wiring of the Unit that allows the host to use the systems of the Guyver. During the joining with the Guyver, the host's body is changed permanently. The Guyver leaves two growths on the back of the host that act as a form of 'transceiver' to Guyver while also being able to sense other Guyver hosts nearby. When the host calls for the Guyver, a signal is sent and the Guyver is activated. When not needed, the armor is stored in what can best be described as a sub-dimension; it follows the host constantly so as to be instantly available when needed. When the Guyver is called by its host, its appearance causes a destructive burst that damages anything within a few feet of the host's body. Bio Boost Creature The Bio Boost Creature does not have its own shape or form. It is an unknown living creature that strengthens and amplifies the living function of its "host". That is the true body of the cells of the bio-boost armor. Usually controlled by the Control Metal from going out of control, if for some reason it separates from the Control Metal, it will return to its brutal form, and will continue to find a new host. Having the genetic information of it's host, it has the ability to mimic it. In the manga, the boost creature managed to form its own body containing the genetic information of Sho from the severed hand of Guyver I during the battle with Enzyme. In the Anime, however, Sho's body devolved into this creature, rather than it regenerating from his severed arm, after his control metal was torn out by Enzyme. The severed arm was not addressed in the anime version. Guyver Gigantic as Guyver Gigantic.]] {C as Guyver Gigantic Dark.]] {C After Sho and Agito's defeat at Relic's Point, Sho, who was linked to the Relic ship through his Control Metal, summoned the ship to help him and the others. In doing so the control orbs of the ship (used as the interface between the Guyver and the organic ship) fused together, then pulled Agito and the remains of Sho into it, sealing itself off and relocating itself. Not long after the incident, Agito found a pupa with him and residing inside was the remains of Guyver I, tissues of the ship and the fused control orbs. Sho, desiring more power to fight against Archanfel, had subconsciously used the newly-fused control orbs to build an upgrade module for the Guyver unit. One year passed and Sho was finally resurrected as the Guyver Gigantic. The power of the Gigantic is estimated to be at least twenty times superior to the original Guyver. There was originally one Gigantic suits which could be worn by either Agito or Sho, but only one can wear it at a time and it can be snatched from someone already wearing it if the person summoning it has more willpower over the current host. This proves to be a problem as Agito has his own plans for the Gigantic Armor and maybe even more as he has obtained two more control orbs from a dead ship in Arizona. Recently, Sho's willpower(born of his innate desire to protect) has grown to the extent that he has fully capitalized ownership over the first Gigantic armor, leaving Agito unable to equip it again. Despite this setback, Agito succeeded in creating his own Gigantic thanks to one of the control modules he excavated from one of the Creators' ships. So far the Gigantic is known to improve virtually all the weapons of the Guyver and even adds some new ones. Amps *'Power Amps': They give the Gigantic the ability to produce an omni-directional forcefield similar to a Zoalords Barrier Technique. Usage of the power amps can include the control of surrounding body parts even if severed from the main body. Swords *'Enhanced High Frequency Swords': They are now able to become flexible and can grow and curve to amazing distances. Orbs *'Three Head Beam Orbs': The large center orb has fifteen times the intensity of a normal Guyver's Head Beam, and the two smaller orbs have the same output of a normal Guyver Head Beam. Globes *'More Vibration Globes': There are two more Vibration Globes at its mouth and they are concealed by plates that open out. Smasher *'Giga-Smasher': It is one hundred times more devastating than the Mega-Smasher because of the two extra Gravity Control Orbs, one embedded in each chest plate, which grants it extra power. Jets *'Jets': There are jets on its back which give it the ability to reach amazing speeds of flight. Punch *'Gravity Fist/Power Punch': A high-powered jab, mostly used in conjunction with the back thrusters, channeling energy into its fist for a powerful discharge upon target impact. Ram *'Gravity Ram' (重力衝角, Juuryoku Shoukaku): By extending the chest spike and channeling energy into it, activating Barrier shield and powering up all three gravity orbs, the Gigantic accelerates using the thrusters on his back. This has the same effect as seen caused by evil Aptom's high-frequency spear, which means the surrounding area is totally obliterated without any visible trace as though atomized. Gigantic Exceed as Guyver Gigantic Exceed holding Aptom.]]Gigantic Exceed (巨神殖裝) is a transformation (only used by Sho thus far) that increases the Gigantic's size to 52 meters, with all the orbs and chest spike glowing and (in Sho's case) the body color changing into a dark red and black. According to the data file in volume 25, this is the "true form" of the Gigantic. The three gravity orbs and power amps operate at full capacity, constantly drawing the necessary energy needed to keep the Gigantic's size from "another dimension". All of the Gigantic's weapons and abilities are available in this form and their power is increased in proportion to its size. Implosion Gravity Implosion (重力爆撃, Juuryoku Bakugeki) is a new weapon used by Sho as "Gigantic Exceed." It behaves like a black hole by sucking in surrounding matter and energy leaving no trace. It seems that this is highly controlled as it appeared to dissipate as soon as Guyver one's opponent was vanquished. Category:Guyvers